I Never Had It Sorted
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse. After Edmund takes out the White Witch for a second time, he breaks down completely, frightened by her return. He turns to the only person who has always been there, though he never understood. not slash, just brotherly fluff.


A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have i

_**A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have in my notes from the Prince Caspian movie (Because I'm a nerd and had my notebook out in the theater…) I'm making up or guessing on…but try and enjoy it? Maybe?**_

**This takes place just after Edmund destroyed the white witch in PRINCE CASPIAN.**

"Wait, Edmund…" Peter jogged towards Edmund. They were the last two left in the fire-lit room and Edmund was heading towards the door; he didn't stop as his brother called after him. "Ed, wait up." Peter caught Edmund at the exit of the room and put his hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him.

"WHAT?!" Edmund turned around, snapping at Peter. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

"Ed…I just…I didn't have it sorted." Peter didn't take his hand off of his brother's shoulder. "Not this time." Edmund collapsed into Peter's arms and both boys sank to the floor, Edmund shaking. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Edmund practically screamed.

"Edmund, you saved my life just now, you're a hero, its ok!"

"She almost killed you Peter…again! I don't think that I could have handled it if that happened. You don't know what she can do Peter, how seductive she can be…" Edmund broke down, sobbing into Peter's shoulder. Peter held his brother tightly, rubbing his back gently.

"It's alright Ed, she's gone, everything's going to be alright," Peter soothed, hoping to calm his younger brother.

"I thought that the first time Pete, the first time she tried to kill you, remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." Peter nodded. "But this is today and she's gone, you defeated her, she's out of the picture." Peter's words were firm but his touch was gentle. "Edmund, listen to me." Peter put his hand on the back of Edmund's head and guided the boy's teary gaze upwards. "I didn't thank you for helping me in that fight, I should have…I didn't have that under control either, if you hadn't jumped in I would have been a lot worse off."

"I don't want to lose you…" Edmund continued to shake uncontrollably. "I wish we'd never been brought here Peter, I wish that we'd never been put in this situation; you're so brave, but all heroes fall eventually…"

"I'm not going to leave you Ed, I may fall eventually, but it won't be until you're ready for me to go." Edmund tightened his arms around Peter as though holding on to him for dear life.

"I'm never going to be ready for you to go," Edmund's voice shook just as badly as his body.

"You say that now, but you'll be surprised, one day you'll wake up and you just won't need me anymore. It may be tomorrow, it may be in 10 years or so." Peter shrugged.

"No." Edmund rested his head on Peter's chest. "That's not going to happen Pete, I'm always going to need you." Edmund pushed closer into his brother's body as though trying to become one with the older boy.

"Ed, jeez, I've never seen you like this! You're so strong…" Peter sighed and kissed the top of Edmund's head gently. "It's going to be alright!"

"I don't want to do this anymore, if we go in to battle there's another shot I have at watching you die!"

"Ed, if you're not fit to fight you can stay back, no one will think the less of you, not after what you've been through."

"I'm not staying back." Edmund shook his head. "If I'm not in the field who's going to protect you? You know, make sure you don't do something stupid like get yourself in to a fight you can't win." This made both boys smile.

"What would I do without you Ed?" Peter let out a deep sigh.

"Well you'd be dead…" Edmund sighed, his tears finally slowing. "But I don't want to think about that."

"Alright, that's fair enough." Peter took one of Edmund's hands and looked at it. He still had one light scar on each wrist from where the witch's ropes had cut in to him the last time they'd been in Narnia. "Do these still hurt you?"

"Not physically…" Edmund shook his head. "They just remind me of how I betrayed you…"

"Well _I _don't want to think about _that_." Peter patted Edmund gently on the back. "You're not a traitor Edmund, you made a mistake, it's alright, you've more than made up for it."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change how stupid I was…"

"Well you're not stupid anymore. The witch is gone, she's not coming back, we're all safe and at this moment, it's thanks to you; you had the courage to run her through, not me, not Caspian, you." Edmund looked up at Peter for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Thanks Peter…you know, this really did make me feel better; I don't think we've ever done this before, I didn't know that I could come to you with things like this, I figured that you'd think I was weak."

"Ed, I know that you're not weak. You may annoy me sometimes, but really the only reason why I want you to stay out of my fights is that I don't want you to get hurt." Peter brushed his lips against Edmund's forehead. "I'm always here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Pete…I know that now." Peter stood up and helped his brother to his feet.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to lie down for an hour or so, looks like we could both use a little rest."


End file.
